


7:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Supergirl wasn't interested in a very expensive stuffed animal.





	7:00 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Supergirl wasn't interested in a very expensive stuffed animal she desired.

THE END


End file.
